1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator package. More particularly, the invention relates to an applicator having an internal follower which is contacted by an individual's finger to force material from the applicator. The applicator is shaped to accommodate the individual's finger such that the container snugly fits about the individual's finger and becomes an extension of the finger for application purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for applying substantially solid materials, such as lip balm, have been known for sometime. The vast majority of these applicators include a tubular container open at one end to permit the materials to be dispensed therefrom. The other end of the applicator is generally closed to protect a follower stored within the container from being inadvertently damaged. In most of these applicators, the follower is moved within the container through the action of a screw mechanism.
When these applicators are used, an individual must grip the sides of the applicator container with his or her fingers as he or she applies the material stored within the applicator. As such, the applicator container must be sufficiently large to permit an individual to grip the applicator container while he or she applies the material. When a container is too small, the applicator becomes cumbersome to handle. These applicators must, therefore, be manufactured in sizes far larger than dictated by the amount of material held within the applicator container.
The production of applicators in sizes larger than needed results in unnecessary cost and inconvenience associated with the manufacture, shipping and storage of the applicators. A need, therefore, exists for an applicator sized, shaped and designed to overcome the limitation of prior applicators. The present invention provides such an applicator.